the_lorebraryfandomcom-20200214-history
Clan Saeiryn
History: The clan was founded rather unintentionally by Adria and Acacia. They met and became friends, and later lovers, and all throughout that time they encountered several traveling dragons. Acacia being a traveler himself, and Adria an orphan, they didn't have the heart to turn any of them away. Just a few months after taking in their first member, Dawn, they declared that they were a clan. It didn't gain its proper name of Clan Saeiyrn until a while later. It was either fate or an incredible coincidence that shortly after the founding of the clan, Adria met her sister Taeria in the Sea of a Thousand Currents. Taeria had formed her own clan, the Anaey Clan, and the two became close allies. A trip to the Southern Icefields resulted in Clan Saeiyrn befriending a clan known as the Clan of Stronger Ice. They communicated frequently, through both letters and trips across the ocean. Clan Saeiyrn assisted the Clan of Stronger Ice many times, and interclan relationships even began to develop. Eventually, the Clan of Stronger Ice decided they needed a change, and moved to the Wind Flight. They are now the Clan of Drifting Song, and live just a short flight away from Clan Saeiyrn. Shortly before the clan moved to Wind, Adria and Acacia transferred leadership over to Ieyu and Kyras. Clan Saeiyrn continues to grow. Now, the law of the clan is the past doesn't matter, the future does. It doesn't matter if a dragon was an innocent traveler or an escaped murderer in the past, if they do not wrong anyone after joining the clan, they are welcome. Of course, this is within reason. Clan Saeiyrn is, first and foremost, a peaceful clan, not a hiding place for criminals, and truly heinous crimes will not go unpunished. Clan Members: Clan Leaders: Ieyu and Kyras, formerly Adria and Acacia. Messengers: Failon, Menirm, Noemi Healers: Dawn, Zuri(former apprentice), Willow, Noemi Coliseum Fighters: Ariath, Adria, Joiera, Failon(retired), Sente(trainee), Jade(trainee) Scholars/Scientists: Aata, Kira, Eriani, Mya, Myri, Cirus Record Keeper: Rin Familiar Caretaker: Sirrah Seers: Jassa, Faidh Customs Honorary Clan Members: Official clan members are dragons who permanently live in Clan Saeiyrn, but if a dragon is a close friend of the clan and visits often, they may be granted honorary membership. Honorary members cannot officially help decide on new leaders, or otherwise participate in the Clan Saeiyrn democracy, but they are allowed to voice their opinions and give advice to the leaders. They have permanent lairs in the clan for whenever they choose to visit. The honorary clan members are: Ayreia: The princess of the Rainsong Jungle Tribe, a group of dragons in the Rainsong Jungle who don't follow any deity, Ayreia helped Clan Saeiyrn several times, and was granted honorary membership due to her frequent visits both as a friend and ambassador to her tribe. Iado: Iado is a special case in that he permanently lives in Clan Saeiyrn, but the clan doesn't consider him a proper member. He doesn't participate in any clan duties, as he always hunts for himself and doesn't vote on new leaders, and a specific part of the Clan Saeiyrn cave system is unofficially off limits from the rest of the clan so he can live there. If asked, most dragons would say he's an honorary clan member. Fahsee: Fahsee is a Leviathan, an ancient aquatic, dragonlike species. He met Clan Saeiyrn while they were assisting the Anaey clan with exploring the Leviathan Trench. He doesn't have his own cave, as he doesn't like to go on land often, but Clan Saeiyrn sometimes visits him. Onyx: Onyx is, like Ayreia, from a tribe that doesn't follow a deity: he is the former leader of one of the small tribes of the Boreal Woods. After he retired and passed the duties on to his children, he moved semipermanently to a lair with his mate Noemi, and may be granted official membership soon. Sirni, Eiama, Yuki, Kina, and Assyri: These five are Onyx and Noemi's children, and the new leaders of one of the Boreal Woods tribes. They would have official membership, as they were born in Clan Saeiyrn, but are now considered honorary members after semipermanently moving to the Boreal Woods, only occasionally visiting. Flight Acolytes: During each Flight festival, a ceremony is held where the clan leaders choose the dragon with the strongest elemental affinity to the Flight. This dragon can't just be anyone with powerful Flight magic: they become Clan Saeiyrn's representative of sorts for the Flight, and must embody it completely. This is why Flight Acolytes are rarely chosen during festivals. When they are, it's a cause for great celebration. Strangely, most Flight Acolytes do not actually belong to the Flight they represent. Clan Saeiyrn finds nothing wrong with this though, as they feel it allows the Acolytes to have a unique perspective of things, and gain a greater understand of Flights. Ieyu: The Water Acolye, a Nature Coatl with Water magic, and the Clan Leader. Tekaru: The Light Acolyte, a blind Lightning Pearlcatcher. Emys: The Fire Acolyte, a Plague Coatl with the power to sense emotions and inflict his own upon others. Kira: The Arcane Acolyte, a scholarly Fire Coatl. Nightlurker: The Lightning Acolyte, a Wind Mirror warrior. Willow: The Nature Acolyte, a Wind Fae gardener. Teya: The Ice Acolyte, a mischievous Ice Spiral. Ridhi: The Earth Acolyte, a Wind Coatl explorer. Noemi: The Wind Acolyte, a Nature Pearlcatcher messenger.Category:Lesser Lair Category:Wind